


The Show

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [32]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Yuri was going to one of Otabek's live shows.





	The Show

Otabek relaxed as he adjusted his stance and swung his right hand punching the sack, before unleashing a series of hits against the bag.

“Otabek.” His coach called out to him, slowing down the bag with his hand and once it was steady, he walked over the edge of the ring.

“What is it, coach?” Otabek asked.

“It’s time for me to close up for the night.” The coach said, gesturing to the clock to the right above his head.

10:50pm

“Alright, let me gather my things,” Otabek said as he left the ring, taking off his boxing gloves, and protective gear he walked to the locker room placing the gloves and gear inside and started to put on a loose t-shirt and shorts before walking to where his coach was and the two of them walked outside. After saying his goodbyes to his coach. Otabek walked the short distance from the gym to his apartment. At this apartment, Otabek took a shower before slipping on a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle and his leather jacket. He was off heading into town. He had a live show at one 1 am downtown at club Icebreaker. Arriving to the club he walked along the side of the building. Showing the Bouncer his ID before walking into the club. 

“Otabek! I’m glad you could make it.” Chris said smiling as he wrapped his hand around his shoulder.

“Thanks for having me.” Otabek said.“Did you get the tracks I sent over?” 

“All work I see.?”Chris said.

“Don’t worry we have gotten your tracks.” Otabek smiled as he made his way to the stage, As he was introduced he started running through a few tracks, trying to find the mood of the mass of people that were there. When he found it, he brought a smile to his eyes.

“There we go,” Otabek said as he played for two hours before club began to close.

“Good Job Otabek.” Chris Complimented.

“Here this is for you.” handing him a teddy bear that had the card that read, “Good Job, ‘Beka.” Otabek smiled, “So you did come, Yura.” he mumbled to himself as he took the bear and walked back outside to his motorcycle where he spotted his beloved blonde waiting for him.

“Good show tonight,” Yuri said to Otabek. Otabek pulled Yuri into a hug. 

”Thank you.” He replied before letting him to go.

“So how did you like these tracks,” Otabek questioned.

“Confusing,” Yuri told him causing Otabek to burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
